A Millenium Lost
by Fluttershy Mysticune
Summary: When a race who has been seemingly lost for 1000 years reawakens, Equestria's very way of life is threatened. Can the Mane 6 defeat these new foes and can redemption be found? Rated T for violence later on
1. Chapter 1

The Millennium Lost

Chapter 1: The Seeds of Deception

By Fluttershy Mysticune

…

"They killed your family, you know - they cannot be reasoned with."

"But our recon scouts say they are nothing but peaceful farmers, craftmakers, and weather ponies!"

"These _ponies_ who you think are so peaceful are messing with your head; they can use magic to fool even our best troops. No, what they are is a bloodthirsty race of creatures that must be stopped before they wipe all of us out. Why do you think we live underground while they live up on the surface - enjoying the green grass and blue skies, enjoying the wind and the sunshine? Why do you think we were in suspended animation for 1000 years? Because THEY drove us here, forgotten for a millennia. No longer - the Callak will rise again and take our place as the rightful rulers of Equestria."

"Come now, nephew. Our ultimate victory is close at hand. Now, go prepare yourself mentally for the coming challenge. I must go make the final preparations for our assault, which will take several hours. Soon, we will have revenge, and your parents' senseless deaths will be avenged. Remember, if we are to have slaves, the ponies must be captured alive. They are no good to us dead."

"Yes, Uncle Misho. I know of a perfect spot to finish my training."

...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my first Fan Fiction! It is short, but it will get longer with the next chapter Please leave a review/comment so I can fix issues and make the next chapter better.

EDIT: Next chapter has been delayed due to being sick _. It will be finished by the 30th for sure. Stay tuned!

Special thanks to ZombieLincoln, for doing a grammar/spell check of my stories.

Bronies Forever!

~Fluttershy Mysticune


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Rift Forms

By Fluttershy Mysticune

…

He walked along the tunnel, thinking: "Could these peaceful ponies really have killed my parents all that time ago?"

He was troubled by those thoughts as he trotted along the dimly lit tunnel towards the Everfree Forest.

He thought that a good workout would purge these troubling thoughts from his mind. He poked his head into the bush that guarded the entrance and looked around to find the clearing as empty and lonely as it always was.

He sighed, knowing that he was about to witness death and destruction, and that he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't scared.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap behind him.

He wheeled around, and after realizing he was unarmed, he got ready for a hoof fight.

He lowered his hoofs as he saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen: a yellow pony.

The yellow pony stood before him; her pink mane and tail had birds popping out singing and sleeping.

Her blue eyes looked him over with a curious, but kindly look.

He lowered his hooves and stood there: He had never encountered a pony before and he was unsure whether to fight or flee.

His thoughts were interrupted as the yellow pony spoke:

"Hello."

Her voice was soft and warm, making him feel unsure: here before him stood the enemy, but he felt nothing but good intentions emanating from her.

"Hello, can you talk?"

She began to take a few tentative steps towards him. She saw that he must have been exercising: his brown coat was wet with sweat and his black mane was wild and covered with leaves.

"Yeah, I can speak. What are you doing in my clearing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just letting some healed birds go. Ok, my friends, time to go back to your families."

As if they could understand her, the birds snuggled up against her and then took flight, going their separate ways.

The pony turned back to the brown creature and began to ask a question.

He, before she could say anything, asked quickly:

"What is your name?"

She smiled and spoke in her soft voice:

"I'm Fluttershy. What is your name?"

Before he could respond, a loud crack snuffed out all sound.

Both Fluttershy and the Callak looked up to see a large oak branch falling right towards him.

Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow and he felt a large force knock him off his hooves.

He was disorientated, unsteady as he got back up from the forest floor.

He looked over where the branch was and saw that the yellow pony was trapped under the branch, unconscious.

"All of my problems have been solved," he thought. "Now I don't have to worry about her telling of my existence."

Try as he may, he just couldn't stop looking at the yellow creature, her beautiful form so damaged by that branch.

His mind knew he was risking the whole plan and secrecy by doing this, but his heart was too loud this time, which he was unaccustomed too.

He lifted up the branch and tossed it aside easily.

He could see that Fluttershy's spine had been damaged and she would never survive if he left her.

He concentrated hard, and using his magic, lifted her onto his back.

She was quite light and wondered how these ponies could have ever taken down his entire race.

He continued to puzzle over this thought until he reached the end of the forest.

He sighed, for what he was about to do was risky, and the possibility of being killed was apparent, but he steeled himself and trotted out of the forest along the path towards Ponyville.

The yellow pony moaned slightly, and he knew she would not survive much longer without medical care.

He began to run towards the hospital.

"_Luckily the frequent recons gave us a good map of this place." _

Many of the ponies looked shocked as he ran past, but he didn't care as he ran through the market square.

"_So much for the element of surprise." _

He skidded into the hospital and nearly knocked the Nurse off her hooves.

"Excuse me" she said hotly, "this is a hospital, you don't ru….

She then spotted the unconscious pony across his back.

What in blazes happened to her, she said frantically, hurrying to grab a stretcher.

"She was hit by a falling tree branch, got her across the back."

Suddenly the door flew open and 5 more ponies ran or in the case of the blue one, flew in.

"What did you do to Fluttershy" said the blue pony, flying closer to him.

"Hold on thar, Dash", said a blond pony, pulling on Dash's tail.

Rainbow Dash settled on the ground, but her gaze never left him.

"What happened to Fluttershy?" asked a snow white pony.

"A tree branch fell….

"If you hurt her," cried Dash "you will regret it.

"Dash, let him finish" said the purple one.

"She was hit by a falling tree branch in the forest"

The purple one, who seemed to snap back to reality, asked the question he was afraid of.

"You're not an Equestrian are you? Where do you come from?"

Before he could say a word, a thunderous boom and some screams emanated from some part of the town.

"What in tarnation was that" asked the blond pony, bewildered.

"It doesn't sound like a party" said the pink one

"Let's go see what is happening" said the blue one.

He ran after them, but he knew what was happening.

It had begun.

...

Author's Note: Finally got this done, even with lots of other stuff going on. Please enjoy and leave a review. The next chapter I will try to get up in a week or so, provided life lets me.

Special thanks to ZombieLincoln for grammar checks.

Bronies Forever!

~Fluttershy Mysticune


End file.
